Vices
by SydneyRichelle
Summary: It may be a flaw on her character, and it certainly wasn't the most virtuous thing to do, but Katara just couldn't stop.    Kataang oneshot


****

**Boo… this just … well you'll see. **

**I know definitions, how cliché… I'm not happy about it either.**

**Vice**

1. frailty: moral weakness.

2. a mild failing or flaw in somebody's behavior or character.

_Antonym: virtue._

Everyone knew Katara wasn't known for her subtlety. In fact her straight forwardness was one of her most endearing traits. So its not like she was expected to be subtle, but when it came to Aang, she definitely needed practice.

Her obviousness was embarrassing for all involved.

Like right now for example, Zuko was sitting with Mai and Katara outside. They had all been enjoying a picnic when Aang and Toph had decided to practice a bit of Earthbending.

While Zuko always loved talking with Mai, it did get a bit awkward when they would try to draw Katara into the conversation and she would blatantly ignore them.

Her eyes were set squarely on the Avatar.

It was obvious to him she was obsessed. He considered mentioning it to someone else to see if he was the only one who had noticed. Personal vices had a way of taking over ones life, he would know. Watching Katara quickly blink, as if she couldn't stand to miss a moment, he sighed and decided it wasn't worth it.

Zuko turned all of his attention back to his spouse, and they proceeded to ignore her right back.

xoxoxoxoxoxo

There was something about him Earthbending that always made her pulse leap. She didn't know if it was the movements, the power, or just the rugged act of moving the earth. Whatever it was she couldn't help but stare.

He was powerful and strong, the sinewy muscles that moved together, glistening with sweat, it made her mouth water. She didn't care if she was obvious, or that everyone knew that this sight left her useless to the world around her.

All she cared about was setting her eyes on his form and watching him until he finished.

Toph yelled at her once about it, telling her that when she was watching Aang was sloppy and distracted but she couldn't bring herself to stop. She tried being less noticeable, watching through windows, or in a crowd. But she wasn't sure if that even helped, and it ruined her view...

They finished practicing and she turned her attention back to her lunch companions, completely missing the glare that Toph sent in her direction. But to her surprise she was alone.

"Well that's rude." she said aloud to no one but herself. She stood and picked up the remains of the picnic and headed back to the palace.

* * *

Sokka knew his sister was nervous about heights, but too stubborn to let that stop her from going up in the air. He knew she flew fine on Appa, had even flown alone on a glider much like Aang himself does and she was fearless. It wasn't until she was on the ground again that the fear hit her and she would shake slightly. He admired her fearlessness.

Which is why it was so confusing that she insisted on watching when Aang would fly his glider. She knew what he was capable of but she still insisted on sneaking out to watch him fly.

He supposed she was just being a good friend, making sure that he didn't get hurt.

Sokka nodded, accepting this answer as the truth. That must be it. His virtuous baby sister was just worried, like usual.

Why else would she creep around to watch the Avatar fly his glider?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

She knew that everyone was aware of her Earthbending… obsession, so she tried to keep this one under wraps the best she could. Sneaking out to watch Aang fly was something that she loved to do. He always looked so free and uninhibited, the expression always made her heart flutter. He was amazing in the air, and part of her wished she could have a glider of her own to soar with him. But the other part loved her secret just as much, not even Aang was aware that she watched him fly.

He would never go to high where she couldn't see him, and the tricks he would do make her heart leap into her throat, but she couldn't deny they were impressive.

He had a certain smile that he would save for when he was in his element and up in the air. It was to catch a glimpse of that smile that she crept away from the palace to watch him whenever she could.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Katara thought she was sly, and for the most part no one was aware of when she would sneak off. But Mai knew, and she decided to keep Katara's secret.

Not for any reason in particular, other than the fact the poor girl didn't need anymore of her passionate weaknesses aired out in the open.

She really did need to learn some self control.

Mai wasn't sure where she took herself off too, but it was always a few minutes after Aang took his leave. At first she assumed they were just going off to be together, but once the curiosity took hold and she had followed them. What she had discovered had surprised her, and yet at the same time hadn't surprised her at all. Katara sneaking off to spy on Aang was becoming alarmingly more and more common.

* * *

Toph didn't care that Katara would sneak off.

She didn't care that Katara had found where Aang liked to meditate in private.

And she didn't care that she would secretly watch him.

No, Toph couldn't give a shit about any of that.

All she cared about was how she could get the annoying girl to get lost when she wanted to practice Earthbending.

Katara was quickly turning into a bane on Toph's existence. Aang was practically useless when he knew she was watching and they both knew it. All he would do is apologize and try to show off, when really he was so distracted she could squish him at any moment. Not that she did, it would be too easy. Leave it to her to find the one person who could stand a chance against her and have him be worthless.

Katara was irritating. Toph wished she would put her desire in the bedroom where it belonged and start being a bit more virtuous in public.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Aang meditating was something that Katara liked to think was hers. Something that no one could ever take from her.

When he went off in private, she would follow with out him knowing. He would lower his guard and she would watch the gentle rise and fall of his shoulders. His eyes would close and the serene look that would take over his face relaxed her.

Katara would try to copy him, to meditate with him, but she could never stay focused long enough. Every few minutes she would have to open her eyes to see him.

She never stayed too long. Katara knew she was invading his privacy and the guilt would usually get to her, she would leave and blend back in with their friends. No one the wiser.

It may be a flaw on her character, sneaking around and spying wasn't the most virtuous thing to do, but she just couldn't stop. Those stolen moments were hers, and hers alone. No one would ever be able to take them from her.

She knew he would have to leave eventually. That they would undoubtedly have times where oceans would separate them, and when that happened she would have these memories to keep her sane.

* * *

Katara made him smile.

She thought he was so oblivious to her. When in actuality the moment she stepped anywhere near him he became painfully aware of her every movement. Earthbending became a chore, much to Toph's aggravation.

Flying on his glider turned from being relaxing to him showing off to get a rise out of her, and meditating went from being a spiritual journey to him peeking under his lashes to stare at her beautiful face. He adored that she would try and meditate with him, if only she knew that he didn't actually start until she left.

He wasn't as ignorant as everyone assumed.

But he liked that they thought he was, having his adorable Katara follow him around always did make him smile.

********

__

**… Hmm… ehh.. Blaaah… I hate this. There is something wrong with it but I cant figure it out… I'll eventually take another look and try to fix it but for now eh. A little midweek snack between updates. **


End file.
